


Call It What You Will

by sunflowerbrendonurie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbrendonurie/pseuds/sunflowerbrendonurie
Summary: call it whatyou will – fate,destiny… (a horse)no, this isnot just areference to tangled,but a poemof the Fates
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Sunny's English Class





	Call It What You Will

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! welcome back to Sunny's English Class. today's work is a poem of sorts i wrote for a competition, but i'm not sure if i want to submit it as a poem or as a short story, so i'm doing both and then will decide later. short story will be uploaded soon, but until then - enjoy! :)
> 
> HFDJKS UPDATE I'M SO DUMB I FORGOT TO SUBMIT IT FOR THE COMPETITION HHHHHHHHHHHH

call it what

you will – fate,

destiny… (a horse)

no, this is

not just a

reference to tangled,

but a poem

of the Fates

who are they?

you ask. why,

mere mortal, do

you not know?

they control us

all. no, no,

not like _that_ ,

they see our

past, our present,

our _future_. they

control when we

die, our tomorrows,

they shape our

lives, day by

day. constantly working.

they sit together,

Clothos,

Lachesis,

Atropos

in cotton dresses

their silver hair

held back by

white bandanas. in

their wrinkly hands

a large ball

of electric blue

yarn, a pair

of knitting needles

and a pair

of large, gold

and silver scissors

sharp like shears

glinting in the

sunlight, forbidden treasure

taunting us, knowing when

we are to

leave this world

behind. (yes, that

line is cliché,

but bear with

me), simply just

specks in a

vast universe, our

existence a dot,

a simple sock

or hat, knitted

with the dreaded

yarn of fate.

daughters of night

and darkness, nyx,

erebus, primordial gods,

hidden in the

depths of tartarus.

no one tampers

with fate, not

even the gods

themselves. once they

deem your life

has made the

impact it was

placed in the

world to do

_snip_

just like that.

gone. cut, severed,

sliced, separated, split.

the sound so loud

yet silent, _deadly_

fate of birth

fate of life

fate of death

together they choose

and change, they

decide the world

of your tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> some fun things to note:  
> \- every line is three words: like the three fates  
> \- i got all my research from percy jackson, so this is pretty much in line with canon from the series  
> \- you may find a quote from Hermes in the Last Olympian


End file.
